The Third Prediction
by Rachemiester
Summary: What happens when a Mary Sue and a anti Mary sue meet in Harry's 5th year....
1. A prologe

Author's note- PLEASE , if you do not know what a Mary Sue is, go to www

Author's note- PLEASE , if you do not know what a Mary Sue is, go to [www.theninemuses.net/hp/work/marysue.html][1] . If you do not, you won't get the story. 

Oh yeah, every character, place or thing you recognize is JK Rowling and Warner Brother's. I beg of you, don't sue.

On to the story!

"IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A shrill scream filled the office as Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were discussing the school budget.

"What the-"

"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick!" the same shrill voice yelled.

"Excuse me." said Dumbledore as he hurried form the room. The other teachers glanced at each other, and hurried after him.

Out side of the office, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil looked shaken and pale.

"Good lord, what's wrong?" McGonagall asked.

"Prof-profes-sor Trelawney, she-she-" Parvati stutter.

"She _what_?" Snape snapped.

Lavender managed to blurt out, "It-it looked like she was having a seizure or something!"

"Severas, run and fetch Madam Pomfrey." He turned to Lavender. "Go on."

"She jerked a bit, and- and said in this weird voice- a- a bunch of stuff about opposites"

"Calm down, both of you. I believe you just witnessed Professor Trelawney's third real prediction" Dumbledore said kindly.

"We _what_?" the girls said together.

"Could you try to remember what she said? It could be important."

The girls consulted a bit, and a few minuets later said "We think we've got it."

The recited together:

"A mother and a non mother shall meet

Opposites though they are;

One will come form near;

The other from a far.

One will be a Griffindor champion,

The other a Hufflepuff star.

Each will wonder

who they really are.

On will befriend the weasel's son

And the ceramic's son.

The other almost no one,

Plain one that she is"

"Look's like she's as bad a poet as she is a seer." McGonagall muttered.

"Still, Minvera, it could mean something." Snape muttered back.

"What though?"

"Only heaven knows"

   [1]: http://www.theninemuses.net/hp/work/marysue.html



	2. Yes! You get to meet some of my characte...

Chapter 2- YES

Chapter 2- YES! We finally meet my characters!

Lorencha sat up in bed, happily listening to her mother telling about Lorencha's dad's reaction when he found out Lorencha's mom was a witch.

"His eyes got big, and he ran out, into the town yelling, 'Get a lot of wood, we're going to need a big fire!"

Lorencha giggled. Although she was 15, she still loved her mother's bed time stories.

"Finally, I managed to zap some sense into him, and with a few memory charms and a few good lies, the town went back to normal." She kissed Lorencha, and went to turn out the lights.

"Honey, don't be be scared, you'll do fine at Hogwarts."

"Thanks Mom. 'night."

"'night dear"

Lorencha lay in bed, thinking. Although she was very excited at the thought of going to Hogwarts, she'd miss her little village's school. (The ministry of magic deemed it unnecessary after Melinda moved, leaving Lorencha as the sole student.)

She got out of bed, turned off the light, and looked in the mirror.

Lorencha was a short, dumpy sort of girl, with (as her mother called it), strawberry dirty-blond hair, and hazel eyes.

She reached for her wand, Flobberworm dung and frog spawn in dogwood.

The wand store owner, Mr. Albert Dumbledore, had been completely shocked when she had gotten her wand. He always gave his customers a "joke wand", one made up of the most bizarre magical elements he could think of. In his nearly 80 years of experience, nobody ever got the joke wand. Lorencha was the exception that proved the rule.

She put some bubotuber's pus on her face, turned out the light and went to sleep.

Across an ocean, and a country, Maria Ardeneze was also looking in a mirror. 

Maria had long, silky black hair that reached her waist, and dark brown eyes. She had a super model's body, though she was only 15.

She was practicing dueling movements with her twelve inch, holly, dragon scale and Phoenix feather wand. 

Mr. Ollivender said it was the most powerful wand he had ever sold, apart from Harry Potter's and Lord Voldemort's.

Maria grinned. At last she would meet the boy who had become her hero the second she'd heard about him.

"Tomorrow." she said happily as she crawled into bed with her younger sister. "Tomorrow at Hogwarts."

Author's note: Ya want more? YA WANT MORE? Then Read and Review PLEASE.


	3. All aboard!

Author's note- Thanks to all who reviewed

Author's note- Thanks to all who reviewed! On to the story!

Chapter 3- All Aboard!

Lorencha was woken up a 4:30 in the morning by her mother and father. 

"Come on sleepy head, get up, we gotta get going." her mother whispered.

"I hardly think not being willing to get up at 4:30 in the morning makes me a sleepy head." Lorencha mumbled.

She sleepily walked to the car, carrying her broomstick. She wasn't a particularly good flyer. She couldn't even do a simple loop-de-loop. In fact, the only reason she was a seeker on her county's kids quidditch was that she could look for the snitch for hours and not get bored because she was so patient. 

"Come on, hurry up, Lorencha. You can sleep in the car; we've got a 5 hour drive"

"I'm coming, I'm coming.

Maria woke up with butterflies in her stomach, at the much more reasonable hour of 9:00 She quickly got changed, ate breakfast, did some last minuet packing, and ran to her mother.

"Mama, Mama, wake up!" she whispered into her only parent's ear."

"What, Maria?"

"Its time for me to go."

Her mother slowly sat up in bed. "Good bye, Maria. Gook luck."

Maria smiled. "Good bye Mama." She then grabbed her wand, and apperated to King's cross.

Lorencha looked around the station. 

"So mom….How do I get on to the platform?"

"You walk straight through the barrier."

Lorencha gulped, and looked at the very solid looking wall. "Are you-" 

Suddenly, a beautiful Spanish girl appeared out of no where, right next to them.

"Hola!" the girl said. "I am going to Hogwarts. Can you tell me how to get on to the train platform?", she queried. She had a thick accent, but she spoke almost perfect English.

"You walk through the barrier," Lorencha's mom answered. "Here, you can do it with us.

The 4 of them walked, pushing the trolleys. All of them appeared to be very interested in a group of German tourists.

And *** **pop * they were on Platform 9 ¾. 

"Last call!", they heard the conductor shout.

"Gotta go, see ya Mum, 'bye Dad!" Lorencha said, kissing her parents on the cheeks. She then ran to the scarlet train. 

Maria walked slowly to the last car of the train. She went into the first compartment she spotted, and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

She pointed to an empty seat. "May I sit there?"

Ron gaped open mouthed at Maria, while Hermione scowled at him.

"Sure," said Harry.

Lorencha wandered thought the train, looking for a seat. 

At last, she found a compartment, with an empty seat.

She found 3 girls and 2 boys sitting there. All of them looked her age, and gathering up her courage, she pointed to the empty seat. "Is any one sitting there? Please say no, this trunk is heavy."

One of the girls piped up. "Sure! Are you a transfer?"

"Yeah. I'm Lorencha. Apparently the ministry requires a magic school to have at least 2 students if they want to stay open."

"Justin. Justin Time." 

Lorencha giggled.

"Sorry, I'm obsessed with puns. But my name really is Justin."

"Ernie"

"Susan. Don't call me Sue, or I shall be forced to kill you."

"Sally-Ann Perkins at your service. We're all in the Hufflepuff house."

After the introductions had been made, the Hufflepuffs began to tell Lorencha of the strange events of the past year.

They'd gotten to the subject after Ernie had see Lorencha's broomstick, and had asked if she played quidditch. Hufflepuff needed a new seeker 'cause there old one kicked the bucket. Susan had proceeded to punch him, hard. Lorencha, extremely confused, had asked what was going on.

"Wow. I cannot believe I am meeting my hero!" Maria exclaimed.

Harry blushed.

"And my two others, after hearing about your first year. You, Hermione are so brave and smart! As, are you Ron. I can only hope I am brave enough for Griffindor!"

After being praised so much by this new girl, Harry and Ron had taken an instant liking to her. On the other hand, Hermione was still in doubt about this Spanish beauty.

The sky steadily darkened as they slowed down and stopped at the Hogsmead station. The students headed to a new and mysterious year….

Authors note- I have more, I promise! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	4. The sorting (Now with RAVENCLAW!)

The Sorting

The Sorting

Author's note- again, thanks to all who reviewed. I'm sorry, I'm only good at free verse poetry. But believe me, there's something on the other side of that muck. And thank you, Akisis, eho told me I left out Raven claw.

Everything's JK Rowling's and the WB's.

On to the story!

____________________________________________________________________________

__

"I'm not an ordinary hat, you see

I'm as wise as white bumblebee!

It's my job to sort you well

to put you were you will excel!

Hufflepuff might do the trick,

Where the patient, hard workers stick.

Sytherin, a noble place

Where the ambitious find it fits their pace.

Ravenclaw, a smart ones delight,

Where clever go with out a fight,

Griffindor, were many learn and play,

Where the brave will gladly stay.

So put me on and concentrate

I'll put you where you will do great!"

The hall politely applauded, and the hat bowed and lay still.

The sorting seemed to take forever, until only Lorencha and Maria were left.

"I am pleased to introduce two new fifth year transfer students. Maria Annez and Lorencha Smith," Dumbledore announced.

"Annez, Maria."

Maria walked to the hat, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering even more. She sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

__

"Hello dear." A small voice whispered in her ear. _"Let's see…you are certainly brave…lots of talent…I'd say…GRIFFINDOR!"_

Maria took of the hat and walked proudly to her table.

"Smith, Lorencha."

Lorencha walked nervously up, and put the hat on.

__

"Well, well, well, aren't we the merry sunshine today!"

Lorencha frowned. _"Look, I miss my old school. This one's too big. I probably won't get on the quidditch team. " _she thought.

__

"And if you do, you'll be humiliated in front of a thousand people by Harry Potter. He's only lost one match, ya know."

"You're not in a good mood either. Now sort me."

"Have you considered the amount of students I had to sort today?"

"No…"

"And I've been doing this for a thousand years!"

"So go see a shrink. Sort me please."

"Ok…Let's see… some talent…not a lot of bravery…"

"Look, I didn't come 500 miles to be insulted by a hat!"

"OK,OK. You're usually more patient than this, aren't you?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Hufflepuff, where patient, hard workers, will stick."

"Oh great. Hufflepuff. Yeeha."

"Well…you are hard working…"

"Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"What house am I in?"

"Well, you're not in Slytheren." The hat pause. _"Not in old Godric Griffindor's house either. Not smart enough for Ravenclaw…"_

"STOP INSULTING ME, YOU BLOODY HAT!"

"No need for cursing!"

"SORT ME!"

"All right, all right! HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lorencha ripped of the hat. She turned to the teachers, "Your really need a new hat! This one was insulting me!"

A greasy haired teacher sneered. "Ms Smith might like to know that her sorting lasted over 15 minuets, the longest in living history."

Lorencha felt her face burning as she walked over the Hufflepuff table, the whole school, laughing at her. _Stupid hat._ she thought. _I should have set it on fire._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note- Next chapter, a spell that creates- Dracoina! R&R!

__ __


	5. Classes, Dracoina and Snape

Classes, Dracoina, and Snape ****

Classes, Dracoina, and Snape

Here we are… the next chapter with the promised "Dracoina". How you ask? You'll see…

Disclaimer- If I was JK, I'd be working on the Order of the Phoenix, not some fanfiction. And If I was CEO Warner Brothers, I'd be taken a bath in 100 dollar bills.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

On to the story!

________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning, Maria and Hermione were comparing schedules. It seemed they had more in common then they'd originally thought.

"You take Arithmancy too?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I also take Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination." Maria said in her thick accent.

"Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death…. How many times?"

"638. But remember I started counted half way through 3rd year." Harry said through a mouth full of bacon.

"She's an old fraud"

"She's made two real predictions."

Hermione snorted. "So? Two in what? At _least _ten years."

Harry thought this over, and he noticed Ron was wearing a look he usually reserved for Hermione- that is, when she wasn't looking.

Harry grinned. "Maria's pretty isn't she?"

Ron reddened. "You reckon she'll go out with me?"

"The only thing that will go out with a weasel like you is a slug," said a drawling voice behind them.

Ron spun around. "Eat slugs, Malfoy." His face reddened even more, realizing that he'd fallen into a trap.

Draco smiled, glad that his little trick had worked. "And ruin your only chance for a date? I wouldn't dream of it."

Maria quickly got up quickly got up. "_Feminus_!"

Ron looked at her. "What spell is _that_?"

"Just watch."

Draco looked himself over. "Stupid Mudblood couldn't get a simple spell right!" He then looked at his chest. "Oh s---!"

"Draco, or should I say Dracoina, will be a girl for 24 hours." Maria said triumphantly.

'I'll get-" Draco stopped as his voice jumped up an octave. Abandoning all dignity, he (or rather, she) ran out of the hall.

"That's the coolest thing I've seen since he as a ferret!" Ron gasped in awe, as the hall began to laugh.

Lorencha turned from her almost solitary breakfast, as she saw Draco (Now fully a girl), run out of the hall. She noticed Maria being surrounded and congratulated by two red headed boys.

She looked down at her schedule. Double Potions with the Ravenclaws first. She turned to Hannah.

"Do you think you could show me the way to the dungeons?"

"Sure."

The two go up and headed to the dungeons.

"What's," Lorencha glanced at her schedule, "Prof. Snape like?"

"Awful. He has the slimiest hair and the palest face you'll ever seen."

"Yuck."

"Yeah."

After a few minuets, they reached the Potions dungeons, and took seats.

Snape walked in. "Pair up, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff in each pair."

Lorencha ended up with a small, blond girl.

"Hi, I'm-" She stopped as she realized the rest of the class was silent.

"Ms…Smith. Welcome to potions. I tolerate no talking."

"Yessir."

He turned around and began writing the potion ingredients on the black board. "Today's potion is, by far, the most difficult you will have done so far but-" he spun around to glare at them, "it is, by far, the easiest you will do this year."

Lorencha smiled internally, as she and her partner began working. She loved challenges, and, she thought as she pushed the crushed beetles across the tables, would give her one. _He's so much better then my old Potions teacher. _(A/N Shall we call the men with the white jackets now?)

Ron, Harry, Maria, and Hermione made their way to transfiguration. Hermione was talking to Maria. "I read in _An Appraisal of Magical Education of Europe,-_" 

"Oh! I read that too!", Maria exclaimed.

"You have?!"

"Yes! I loved it almost as much as _Hogwarts, a History._"

"You read that too?" Hermione was starting to get excited.

"Yes! Have you read…"

Harry and Ron walked behind the girls. Ron still seamed transfixed with Maria, staring at her at every possible moment. 

They walked in to the classroom- though Ron ran straight into the doorframe, as he was looking at Maria, rather then paying attention to where he was walking. The class tittered as he blushed and plopped in to the seat next to Harry.

Prof. McGonagall walked into the room and the class was silent. She started walking around the room, placing twigs one every one's desk. "Class, today we will be working on a particularly hard field of transfiguration- one that _will_ be on your O.W.L.s. So pay attention." She glared at Ron, who was staring at Maria. ""We will be changing non magical objects into magical objects. We'll start by changing the twigs into model broomsticks. Don't try to start yet you'll need lots of-"

"Excuse me Professor, but is this right?" Maria held up a tiny Firebolt.

Prof. McGonagall stared at the little broomstick, mouth wide open. "_I_ have never been able to make anything better then a Comet Two-Sixty," she whispered. 

She walked over and placed an ordinary muggle top on Maria's desk. "Could you try to turn this into a sneakoscope?"

Within a couple of minuets, a handsome sneakoscope sat on Maria's desk. Within 15, a foeglass, a pare of omnioculars, a snitch and a deck of exploding snap cards sat on her desk.

"I think I can safely say you're going to pass the transfiguration part on the newts." 


End file.
